


In Fear Of The Three Plank Beds

by field_mouse (ZephyrEubuleus)



Category: poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEubuleus/pseuds/field_mouse
Summary: a poem i wrote for class. this is a poem about hong kong in the 1930s-90s-today.





	In Fear Of The Three Plank Beds

In Fear Of The Three Plank Beds  
Explaining My Home To My Younger Self; A Conversation.

We live here so sadly  
Where you’ll never see  
Live in ghost fire ruins  
We are those who flee

Harbour of fragrance  
Harbours the meek  
House cripples and orphans  
All monsters we greet

God lives not here  
My thin threadbare greys  
Make rich the stockholders  
Avoid Commie gaze

This school a hospital  
Concentration camp down the road  
You've heard all the stories  
Bodies in the rugby pitch

A place so small  
It's really no query  
With people so many  
Our anger now fury

Be rooftopper shanties  
Or rooms split three-d  
We lived how we died  
So crowdedly bleak

Here lives calm chaos  
We shiver with fright  
No bed slats shall empty  
So fear the slight

Silent movement  
Pale cheek caressed  
And blooded muds  
Flood, unblessed


End file.
